Kingdom Hearts: The extra
by Silverlight013
Summary: When Samn Crisis' world of Cerion gets taken by the darkness she has nowhere to go. She floats in the darkness until help arrives in the form of our favorite King who gives her a star shard and the key chain to Star Seeker. "Find the boy with the key, and make sure you stay with him no matter what. Don't ever leave his side." (Working Title)
1. Chapter 1

Kingdom Hearts

Chapter 1

* * *

The thunder quakes and lightening splits the sky, my window pane shudders, almost as if it's in fear of the storm. I jolt from my sleep just in time to see lightening skitter across the sky outside my window. Another barrage of thunder crashes and I quickly look at my alarm clock for the time.

 _It's midnight…and it's just a storm…I should just go back to sleep._

I lean back and pull the covers back over myself and just about close my eyes when I hear the barking of a distressed dog. My eyes fly open and I fling my blanket up and off of me while I swing my legs off the bed. Panic shoots through me for the poor animal as I pull on my jeans that were on the floor from earlier today. As I run out my bedroom door I grab my black hoodie and quickly pull it over my arms.

 _What idiot would leave a dog out in this at night?!_

I run through the house, thankful that tonight I decided to leave on my socks and bra. I slide to a stop at the door and quickly pull my combat boots on. I take a moment to put my hair up with the thin hair tie that calls my wrist its home before pulling my hood up. I take a deep breath and pull the door open.

The wind rushes inside almost knocking me on my ass. I push through the door and when I get to the other side I pull the door shut with all my might. Lightening lights up the area around me, and I catch a glimpse of what looks like a dog run toward the back yard. The rain is coming down and sheets and I try to pull my hood up to protect me but the wind continuously puts it down. I give up and put my hand in front of my eyes as a shield against the elements. The accompanying thunder from the earlier lightning strike shakes the very ground I stand on; I can feel it in my chest.

 _What am I even doing out here? This is insane! I need to find that dog before one of us gets hurt._

I hear the bark again, but with the sound of the rain I can't tell where he is anymore. I take a deep breath and run out from the safety of the porch and into the yard for a better view. My feet squish the soft ground and I instantly decide to go to the solid ground of the black top driveway. The barking continues and I find myself spinning to discern the direction it's coming from.

 _Where is he? I can't see anything._

I turn and decide to head to the backyard just in case, but I don't make it very far. Something begins to grow out of the ground and looks at me with beady yellow eyes. It twitches as if noticing me and starts to crawl around. My heartrate quickens as I see that this creature has antenna…and claws.

 _What the hell…?_

I barely have time to think before more of these little beings begin to pop up everywhere. I try to run back to the safety of the porch, but they quickly have me surrounded. One of them latches onto my leg and the more I try to kick it off the more the others are enticed to circle me. Another grabs on, then another, and another and soon I can't move. Panic shoots through me once more, but this time for me.

"Somebody help me!" I cry out as I look around and struggle to free myself. "Anybody?!" I scream for help as the creatures begin to pull me into the darkness below. My feet quickly sink below the surface and despite there being almost no chance to escape I continue to struggle to get free.

One of the beings grabs ahold of my arm and pulls me down further. I take my free arm and try to claw it off me, but it's locked on. I see something out of the corner of my eye. I look up and see a giant vortex ripping through the sky, the wind from before seems to pick up as it picks up a tree and flies it up to the vortex. My jaw goes slack.

 _Oh my god_. _.._

The vortex grows and grows as it swallows up more and more around me. The creatures continue to sprout from the ground and each one joins the rest in dragging me down. I struggle and struggle, but my lower have is already submerged and I'm sinking by the second. In one last ditch effort I reach for the sky as everything goes dark.  
"Someone….please save me…"


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

* * *

I struggle in the darkness; kicking and punching at it, but my hands just go through it like mist. The darkness grabs hold of me, choking me. My chest aches as if it's trying to claim my heart for its own. I try to speak, to scream, to cry out into the blackness, but the darkness is silent…and it's killing me.

I close my eyes as I float on the edge of unconsciousness. My hand floats up in one last ditch effort to reach for salvation, but I'm already fading away.

 _Goodbye world…_

Suddenly I feel pressure on my hand as if someone is grasping it tightly. Light explodes around me and I clench my eyes at the blinding illumination until it becomes bearable again. The light is warm and it's only now that I realize how cold the dark had been. I open my eyes slowly; my body becomes aware that it's lying on solid ground.

 _What…?_

I slowly sit up on my knees and take in my surroundings.

 _Where am I?_

I look up to my left and am shocked to see a three foot tall mouse in clothes standing next to me. He's not looking at me, but ahead with determined fiery eyes. I notice how he's carrying a weapon that I've never seen the likes of, but being close to it makes me feel warm and energized, like it's healing some internal wounds remotely. The weapon is long and a mix of colors, at the tip it has a crescent moon with a star, its shaft bends in an odd way and the gives way to the handle that seems to have winds and stars as well. A small 'clicking' noise takes my eyes to a keychain that hangs at its base; that too is a crescent moon. My hand moves to my throat where the necklace I've worn since childhood sits; it too is a crescent moon, but made of hematite.

I follow the angry gaze of the moues to find more of those dark creatures coming up from the ground. My breath catches in my throat as they begin to form something. I know that I'm scared, but for some reason, being next to the mouse makes me feel stronger.

"What are those things?"

"They're called Heartless." My head turns as I'm startled by the high pitched voice of the mouse.

"Y-you can talk!" He looks back and forth from the ever growing threat and me, as if he's gauging how much time we have.

"There's no time to explain, you need to get up." He holds the weapon out to me and I grab hold of it as I rise to my feet. I expect him to fall over from me being so much bigger than he is, but he stands firm. I shake my hand and look at it as it tingles with some sort of energy from the weapon.

 _That's odd…_

"Quick, get behind me." His voice is high pitched but like steel and I don't fight him I just do as he says. I look back at the creatures and my eyes widen at the fact that they've build themselves into a tornado of darkness. Images of my home flash before my eyes, the ground being torn to shreds as it was sucked up into the vortex.

The creature-tornado makes an angry sound as it pushes its top toward us and comes barreling. I duck down further behind the mouse in clothes and close my eyes as it comes closer.

The sound of metal clanging and a gust of wind to my right makes me open my eyes. To my astonishment it seems that he actually deflected the monster! I'm at a loss for words as he places a blue star shaped object in my hands.

"You need to hurry and get out of here! It's too dangerous!" He looks back toward the creature abomination, who is recovering. My mind blanks in a panic for his safety.

"What about you?! And where do I even go!" The creature roars as it gets in position for round two. I stare at it and feel the pounding of my chest, the star still in my hands. The mouse detaches the key chain from his weapon and drops it in my hands next to the star.

"I'll be fine, and the star will take you where you need to go. Find the boy with the key and make sure you stay by his side, no matter what. Don't ever leave his side." I stare in horror as the tornado of darkness comes barreling toward us once again. The mouse looks from me to it and I can almost hear him grind his teeth. "Go on, go!"

"I don't know how! And I'm not leaving you to fight this alone!" I feel strength well up inside me as the star begins to shake in my hands. I quickly cup my hands to keep it from flying away. It begins to glow and the glowing spreads to me and covers me instantly. He wasn't telling me to go, he was telling the star. "Wait! Will I ever see you again?!" I look at him and ache for the fact that he will have to face the nightmare alone. My cries seem to surprise him and he turns around and smiles

"Of course you will!" The star begins to shake more violently and I have to hold it to my chest to keep it from escaping. He looks back to the creature as a thought crosses my mind.

"Quick, what's your name?!" My question is nearly drowned out but the sound of the angry beings coming our way, but he turns back again.

"I'm Mickey Mouse, nice to meetcha." I chuckle slightly, as his attempt at normalcy makes me relax.

"I'm-" My whole body glows even brighter and I'm whisked off into the air before I can even introduce myself. I cry out in anguish as Mickey begins to dodge the vortex monster.

 _I want to go back! I need to go back! I have to help him somehow!_

My vision of the battlefield blurs as I seem to get very sleepy. I try to fight it, but the more I do the quicker it takes me. My vision focuses on one thing as I drift into sleep.

 _Mickey Mouse._


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

* * *

My eyes flutter open to reveal an unfamiliar place. I'm lying face down on cobblestone ground and I slide my hands across it as I sit up on my knees.

 _Ugh, my aching head…_

A throbbing pain courses its way through my skull, I rub my temples and pray for the pain to end. I take the time to look at my new surroundings.

 _Where am I? Some sort of town?_

It's dark but there are lanterns all around me giving the plaza a comforting glow. I glance behind me and notice that I'm actually in the corner of the plaza. Up ahead and to the right hangs a sign with a white coffee cup on it, to my left is just a stone wall. I spot something odd out of my peripheral and bring my full attention to it. It's a red pillar with a stripped hat and a mouth with a tongue sticking out of it. I squint to read the white lettering.

 _Mail? They put mail in that thing? Oookaaayyy…_

My gaze goes to the left as I pretend that the weird mail face doesn't exist. There is a huge door and I have to squint again to make out the sign that hangs above it.

 _Traverse Town?_

I sigh and close my eyes for a brief moment.

 _How did I even get there? Last thing I remember is the darkness, then Mickey and the light…then he put something in my hand…what was that thing again? THE BLUE STAR! He gave me a key chain too, but I must have lost them. Where are they?!_

I look around, desperate to find the items. Something glitters a few feet away and I quickly run to it, sliding to a stop on my knees just inches away. My breath catches in my throat as I kneel over the smashed, unrepairable pieces of what was one the blue star. Dread washes over me like a tidal wave and I can almost feel the color drain from my face.

"Nooo…" My heart breaks as reality sets in. I reach down and cup the shattered pieces into trembling hands. "What do I do now…?" A tear escapes me and I watch through blurry vision as it falls to the ground.

 _No!_ I clench the pieces to my chest an attempt to steel myself. _This is no time for tears. Mickey told me to find the boy with the key, and that's what I'm gonna do._

I place the broken pieces gently in my hoodie pocket before wiping my face with my sleeve before I stand. I glance around again looking for that ever familiar symbol.

"Now…where is-"

"Looking for this?" I hastily turn to see the source of the voice; it's a man, and he has my key chain hanging from his hand. I reach out in wanting, but quickly retract as I notice the scar on the man's face and his piercing blue eyes. He looks to be in about his twenties with long brown hair parted in the middle. He is covered from head to toe in leather, aside from his white shirt and his accessories. He has a silver chain around his neck, on the chain hangs a pendent in the shape of what I can only call a roaring lion. My eyes travel down past his leather short sleeved jacket and to the menagerie of unneeded belts. One seems to be actually holding up his pants but the other, _one…two…three_ ; three belts are just hanging there.

 _What the hell? How many belts does one person need…and they aren't even doing anything, it's just aesthetics._

He shifts his weight and I notice that he has three more belt like straps going across a zipper that would normally be the seam. I follow the zipper all the way down the side of his leg until my eyes land on his leather boots…they too have a zipper.

 _Who dressed this guy?_

He clears his throat and brings my attention back up to his face, he looks irritated and I cringe slightly. "Yeah…I was. It's important to me, so I would appreciate it if you gave it back. Where did you find it anyway?" He tosses it to me without warning and I barely have enough time to react. He points behind him over his shoulder with his thumb before crossing his arms and shifting his weight to the other leg.

"Over there. Y'know if it's so important to you you really shouldn't leave it lying around. Someone might steal it, or worse, break it." I resist the urge to snap back at him. To tell him that I would never leave it on the ground on purpose and that he wasn't even here so he doesn't know that that's what I did. For all either of us know I fell outta the damn sky and dropped it. "Hey kid, I'm looking for a boy with a key, if you see him let me know." His request sounds like an order and it instantly irritates me.

 _It's odd that we're both looking for the same thing, but this guy seems like a jerk…why would I ever tell him where that boy is? Hell I don't even know anyway. Do I tell him we're after the same thing? Nah…I don't trust him…_

"How would I do that? I don't even know you, let alone where I am or how I got here…whatever that blue star thing was is busted all to hell now so I guess I'll never know…" I tap my pocket with the broken pieces absently; the crescent key chain dangles in my other hand.

"Blue star? Let me see." I take a step back and activate my defenses. He notices right away and I can see something click in his mind. He sighs and wipes a hand over his face. "Listen kid; I'm not gonna steal it." I eye him warily.

"Tell me your name first…and then maybe I'll let you look at it." _Can I even trust this guy? He's blocking the way to any real shop…but maybe I could duck under him and run up the stairs into the accessory shop…would I be fast enough?_

The mystery man chuckles and gestures my way. "Ladies first." I make a tsk noise under my breath, annoyed.

"Samn; my name is Samn." He smiles slightly, satisfied.

"Alright Samn, I'm Leon. Now, may I please see a piece of your 'blue star'?" I sigh and reach into my pocket.

What had once been a solid glass-like material is now semi-rubbery, as if melting. I ignore the pang in my chest and toss him the larger piece; confident that if it fell, it would only bounce. He examines the broken blue piece closely then places his hand on his chin as if deep in thought. After a few more seconds he smiles and looks at me.

"So…?" He gestures that he's gonna toss it this time and I catch it with ease.

"That's something special you got there. You're gonna want to go and ask Cid about it." He points behind him again with his thumb.

"What? Who's Cid?" He folds his arms again, like he's annoyed at all my questions.

"Go up the stairs and into the Accessory shop, ask for Cid, he'll tell you all you need to know about your 'blue star'. He point to the shard in my hand with a finger.

 _Simple enough I guess…_

"Thanks…Leon." He nods.

"I'm gonna go look around the town some more, let me know if you see that key before I do." He walks toward me and before I can even move he places a hand on the top of my head, gently ruffling my hair. "Be careful in the other districts, it's not safe out here when you're by yourself." Before I can say anything else he puts a hand in his pocket and walks away toward the big door with the sign above it from earlier; leaving me standing with the shard still in my hands. My confusion melts away into understanding and a smile takes its place as Leon pulls the door open.

 _Guess he wasn't a bad guy after all…_

 **Well hi there readers. *waves* I've been waiting a few chapters to introduce myself and give a bit of recognition. My name is UnluckyKitty41; you can call me Kitty or whatever you want. This is actually a "reboot" (I normally call it a redux) of another story I had called Kingdom Hearts: The Untold Story of Samn. It was old and I hated the way I wrote it so I decided to rewrite it in first person, and I actually am enjoying the way it's coming out. I want to apologize ahead of time if you think that Leon was out of character. He is so broody and it's hard to write, because sometimes he's messing with Sora and sometimes he's not and it all sounds the same. Anyway if you've never read one of my stories before I take really good care of my favoriters, followers, and reviews and make sure I thank each and every one of them in this big ugly black box I call authors notes, so I actually have some right now ^^ let's get started. First review award comes from a guest by the name of** **Chirithy565, thanks for the boost ^^ when people tell me to keep it up I usually get a confidence boost and start writing within the hour if I have time. ^^' Next up is…Rocco151, looks like Rocco favorited, followed, and reviewed the story. *reads review* For some reason the way you put that makes me feel honored ^^' Next favorite on the list goes to…EmoNinjaDatenshi. *waves*Looks like you followed as well. Thanks a bunch. Alright who's next…looks like N00bcake, O.o you also favorited and followed…wow what an odd coincidence. Alright looks like I covered everything. I guess I'll see you guys next time. ^^ If you have time, I also have a Deviant Art and a Tumblr all with the same user name. (This fic is also on Ao3) On DA I have some art of Samn; even though some of it is old I've been working on new stuff. My Tumblr is a good place to go for update information and general reblogy-ness. I'm into a lot of different stuff, but there a lot of Square Enix related reblogs so look me up ^^ If you have any questions or anything feel free to leave them in a review or pm me on here or on Tumblr. You can send me a note on DA too if you want. I have an iPhone so it's set up to annoy me until I answer my messages or look at my notifications. *shakes fist angrily* damn wish app always notifying me of shit I can't by yet. Alright, well this block is huge and it's like12am so imma go pass out. See ya. PS: Do you know what the blue star is?**


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

* * *

I shake my head and shove the shard into my pocket as Leon disappears from view.

 _C'mon, gotta find the key, gotta find Cid._

I glance to my left at the Accessory Shop's door, I take a deep breath and sigh it out, steeling myself before ascending the stairs. I take the steps one at a time and keep an eye on the door.

 _What type of person is this 'Cid'? Does he run the Accessory Shop? Is he like Leon? Is Leon actually setting me up? Is this a trap?_

My last through comes just as my hand grips the doors golden handle. Half of my brain says run, but the other half is curious and wants to continue.

 _If Cid knows about my star then maybe he can help me figure out why I'm here, or where this key is…any answers at this point would be perfect…_

I sigh and gather my strength once more. "Here goes nothin'." I take a deep breath and push the door open.

. . .

As I open the door I walk into a decent sized shop, to my right is an unlit fireplace, my left, the shops counter and in the back of the store is a couch set. The man behind the counter doesn't seem to notice me as I walk in, he's facing the other way and there wasn't a bell. My eye travel to the middle of the room where a glass display case is set, I walk over to it and lean over it slightly to see what's inside. The whole thing is filled with different types of jewelry; necklaces, bracelets, rings, you name it. However it's obvious that everything in the case is way out of my price range.

 _Actually…now that I think about it…I don't have any money at all…better be careful not to break anything. I break it I buy it? No, more like I break it I work it off…_

As I look down and back away from the glass display I notice a bright green circle with connecting hearts.

 _What's this thing?_

I look up to the ceiling and notice that there is a ladder and a trap door as well that leads to who knows where.

 _Wonder where that leads to…_

I sigh lightly and turn as the man behind the counter finally notices my presence.

"Well howdy there little lady, what brings you into my little shop?" I look the man up and down.

 _He's older, thirty, maybe forty, blonde with scruff, he's got goggles pulled up on his head, probably for when he looks at gems…there's a toothpick in his mouth too, he's chewin' on it and every once in a while it changes sides. White shirt, some weird tag on a thin chain, an orange bang around his waist, and what looks like blue pants…but I can't tell cause of the counter._ My eyes travel up to his and I'm surprised to find that they are a blue-green color.

"Well…I was told to ask for a man named Cid…do you know where I can find him?" The man behind the counter wipes his thumb against his nose as the toothpick slides from side to side.

"You're lookin' at 'em" He smiles gently. "Now, whatcha need, Kid?"

 _This man is Cid? I mean, he was super easy to find, but will he really know about my blue star?_

I reach into my pocket where I've kept the stars shattered remains and bring them all out and place them on the counter, they still feel rubbery.

"Well…I was told you might know what this is…I was given it and it brought me here, then broke…actually I don't really know where _here_ is…I think I might have seen some sign outside or something but I can't remember what it said." I sigh and lean on the counter, crossing my arms and resting my chin on them. He gives me a glance before pulling his goggles down and picking up one of the pieces, after a second I sigh again and he lifts his goggles up giving me a suspicious look.

"Who sent you in here, Missy?" My guard, which had previously gone down at his smile, goes right back up and I push away from the counter.

"Um…a man named Leon, why...is that bad? Did I say something wrong?" Panic begins to rise in my chest and I look at my pieces that line the counter.

 _Did I say something wrong? Is he gonna keep my star? Will I have to run? Can I grab the star pieces and make it out of here in time? Where will I go if I have to run?_

He seems to notice my change in mental state and sighs, placing the shard down and then leans on the counter with his hands. "It's alright, calm down. It ain't you that's the problem, it's Leon. He sent you in here to see me, but didn't even yell ya where you are…" He pinches the bridge of his nose and I realize that he's more disappointed than annoyed.

"Oh…"

"What's your name little lady?" He relaxes and smiles at me again.

"Um…Samn, I'm Samn…" _I wonder if he thinks he freaked me out…_

"Well, nice to meetcha Samn, I'm Cid and this here's my Accessory Shop, here in Traverse Town."

 _Traverse Town? Yeah…I think that's what the sign said…_

"Traverse Town? So…I'm not on Cerion anymore am I?" He frowns giving me my answer. "I had a feeling…"

"No…sorry Kid, but Traverse Town is a place people end up when their home world gets swallowed up by the darkness…" His eyes are filled with empathy.

 _My home…swallowed by the darkness…_

"What do you mean?" I know full well what he means but the words escape me anyway and that panic feeling returns.

"Well…that there is hard to explain…what do you remember?" I can feel the urge to cry coming on, but I know that it won't do anything so I push it down and try to recall.

"Well I heard barking so I ran outside, but I never found the dog…the sky was…angry…and it was really dark…the last thing I remember was a big vortex in the sky that swallowed everything…but then I got dragged down into the darkness by these weird things that Mickey told me were Heartless…then he gave me that blue star and then it brought me here to Traverse Town…" As I tell him my story his eyes become a mix of surprise, empathy, and sadness, and by the end, he's just shaking his head.

"I'm sorry you got put through all that little lady…that's quite a thing to be put through, let alone survive…Well, it's over now and you're safe, an I got some news for ya. Bad news is, your world got swallowed by the darkness and everyone on it is probably a Heartless by now, good news is, is you seemed to have been saved by King Mickey and he gave you a fancy little trinket that brought you here to safety." I sigh.

"So…do you know what my 'fancy little trinket' is? I feel real bad for breaking it…and what do you man King Mickey? He said his name was Mickey Mouse, never mentioned he was a king…"

 _King Mickey…is he really a King?_

"One thing at a time…as far as him bein' the King, you can just ask him about it next time you see him, but that little trinket he gave you is somthin' special, probably the last of its kind." I anxiously wait for him to tell me what it is. "This little thing here, is a star shard."

 **Hey everyone, sorry about how long of a wait that was, my weeks go by so quick with the way my job schedule is…I feel bad it took so long. Now recognition- "And now the winner of the contest goes tooooo that Guest who _guessed_ correctly that it is in fact a star shard." WOoo confetti everywhere! Next comment- TheRoseAlchemist17; lol sorry about the wait once again, looks like you followed too so you'll get a notification when I post this *waves* hellooo. Also got a follow from- thehomiewhowrites, nice name bro ^^….awe looks like you favorited too, thank you ^^. Well if you guys want to see any art of this or wanna know any other stuff about the Crisis Saga (Which is what this is called, like the whole series) You can come over to tumblr and follow me there or go over to my DA page and flip through my art ^^ everything is under UnluckyKitty41 so I'm pretty easy to find. Hmm…did I miss anything? I'm too tired to function right now…it's like almost 1am so I apologize if I forgot anything and I guess I'll see you next Chapter which, *gasps* I've written ahead of time!**


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

* * *

"This little thing here; is a star shard."

. . .

"A star shard?" My face wrinkles slightly.

"It's a type of Gummi Block that allows whatever's touchin' it to travel to another world, but if ya don't know how to use one of them, they end up bouncin' ya around. You're lucky, it seems this little thing knew just where to bring ya."

"Gummi Block?" _What is he talking about? Does it have a consciousness? How could it know where to lead me? Then again, how does it even work?_

Cid sighs and puts his hands on his hips. "How do I explain it?" He looks down and picks up a broken star shard shard. "Y'know how it's kinda rubbery?" I nod. "Well, it's Gummi. Each Gummi is different, but they're all elastic and…Gummi. I'm not real good at explainin' em, but I can work with em, make em into a real nice ship. It's dangerous y'know, bouncin' around out there in the Lanes Between without special armor or a ship."

 _My brain feels like it's gonna explode…let me break this down see if I got it. So my blue star is a Gummi Block called a Star Shard, and Gummi's are used to make space ships...but then the star wasn't always gummy, when Mickey gave it to me it was crystallized…Do they meld?_ I sigh, still a bit confused.

"So let me get this straight…Gummi Blocks come in all shapes and sizes, and with that are likely to have different properties too…my blue star is a type of Gummi called a Star Shard and it can transport me anywhere?" Cid nods seeming impressed.

"Yeah, ya got the gist of it."

"Okay, but then where do they come from." He fumbles a bit trying to come up with an answer.

"Now that's a hard question to answer…they say that they're from the broken barriers of the other worlds that the heartless went after…something about those barriers turnin' to Gummi. For some reason, that makes them able to pass through other barriers and travel between worlds."

 _He's having a hard time explaining but I'm starting to understand the basics, I only have one question, maybe three, left._

"I see…but if they're all gummy then why was the Star Shard crystallized when I got it? And if it's gummy then why did it break?"

"Well, when they come together they kinda harden into the object they need to be. Can't really travel between worlds if your ships bouncy. As for why it broke-"

"But can you fix it?" I don't mean to interrupt him, but my voice just comes out. He shakes his head.

"All I can say is that I can try." I look down at the shattered pieces, knowing full well that he won't be able to repair it…

Suddenly the door opens and my head snaps to it as a boy walks in. I look him up and down as Cid acknowledges him.

"Oh look, it's 'nother kid."

The boy looks to be around my age; he has gravity defying spikey hair and is in a red jumpsuit type thing with a zipper that goes all the way down. The red is separated by a blue belt and a weird short sleeved jacket that is black and white. I see that he also has white gloves on and as I go down I notice a chain of simple crowns that is connected to a belt loop. I glance down at the giant yellow monstrosities that seem to pass for shoes in this world and I can't believe that he could possibly have feet that big. _Holy shit! Those are big feet! They have got to be smaller than that and just shoes that are two maybe three sizes too big._ It takes a lot of effort but I pull my eyes upward and see that he's also sporting a necklace with the same design of crown on a chain. _Oh that's cool…_ His eyes catch mine and I can't believe how blue they are, they make my breath catch in my throat. I've never seen eyes so blue, it's incredible.

The kid seems to ignore my stare, or at least shrugs it off and walks up and stands next to me at the counter. "Hey! I'm not a kid! And the name's Sora!"

Seeing how 'Sora' has a bit of an attitude I sidestep and push my shards along the counter with me.

"Okay, okay simmer down. So why the long face, ya lost or something'?" I glance at Sora who now seems less annoyed and more upset.

"No…well, maybe…I'm not sure. I was home on my island and the next thing I know, I'm here. Where is here anyway?"

My breath catches in my throat. _He's just like me!_

"Doesn't that story sound familiar…" Cid sighs and gives me a look. "Well Ki-Sora, this here ain't your island, this here's Traverse Town."

Sora seems blown away. "What?! You mean I'm in another world? Wait! What about my friends, Riku and Kairi?" He quickly cycles through being excited and worried.

Cid puts his hands up. "Calm down kid, Traverse Town's a place where people come after they've lost their world; your friends are probably around town somewhere." Cid looks from Sora to me as he places his hands on his hips. "Actually, why dontcha go with him and help him look for his friends? I won't be able to work on the shard right away, it'll take some time." I sigh defeated and nod.

"Alright Cid…" I turn to Sora who looks at me funny.

"Do you live here?" A knot forms in my throat.

"No…my world got destroyed and I ended up here…"

"Oh…" He gives me the classic 'foot in my mouth' look. "I'm sorry." I shrug it off.

 _Not like it's your fault…besides it sounds like we're actually in the same boat…_

"Well, I'm Sora by the way." He outstretches his gloved hand and I shake it.

"I'm Samn…"

"Nice to meetcha Samn, you ready to go look for my friends?" I nod.

 _As ready as I'll ever be…_

I look over to Cid as Sora heads toward the door. "See ya later I guess…" I shove my hands in my hoodie pocket, feeling the keychain still there, as he nods.

"If y'all run into any trouble you come back here, I'll look out for ya." I can tell by his eyes that he's serious and has a secret soft spot for kids.

"See ya later!" Sora opens the door and waves goodbye, I hold it open and turn before leaving.

"See ya Cid."

 **Hey guys welcome back ^^ as I said I did have this chapter already pre-written aaannnd I gotta tell ya, I hate typing out the way Cid talks, it's super annoying. I hope you like it though, as a warning ahead of time, I think I'm going to go into the area of pure ignorance with this story. The world I created is a parallel to this one except it doesn't have Disney or the same movies, so everything is new to her. ESPECIALLY A TALKING DUCK AND DOG! So it'll be really fun. Anyway addressing the comments, followers, and favorites. The reason or one of the reasons that this chapter came out so fast is because of thehomiewhowrites' comment ^^ so enthusiastic how could I not!? Also…I'm also super stuck in writing Ebony and Fire and it's driving me insane…no one else favorited or followed to my knowledge so I'm all done ^^ see you guys later.**


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

* * *

I shut the door behind me as stand in front of it, placing my hands in my hoodie pockets as Sora looks around.

"Sooo…where do you wanna look?" My voice betrays me and comes out dull, bored, and un-enthusiastic.

 _I have nothing against the kid, hell, I don't even know him...but I'm worried that Cid might not be able to fix my star and I'm worried about Mickey._

My thumb smooths over the crescent, as I think about Mickey and his last words to me. "Find the boy with the key and make sure you stay by his side; no matter what don't leave his side."

 _There's no way that Sora is the kid he was talking about, right? That'd be way too convenient…_

"Samn? You in there? Heloooo" I come out of my thoughts to Sora's face only inches from mine and I jump back startled.

"Woah! What the hell?!"

"Oops, sorry. I was just trying to say that there's a staircase that leads around the shop and I wanted to try looking there, but you were spacing out." He seems somewhat hurt that I jumped away from him. I sigh, relaxing slightly and rub the bridge of my nose.

"Sorry…I do that a lot…" I point in the direction of the stairs, which I remember seeing earlier. "But yeah, Sora, wherever you wanna go just lead the way…" He smiles and starts to walk toward the stairs, I stick my hands back into my pockets and follow him; clutching the keychain.

. . .

Sora leads me up the stairs and we hang a left, leading not only to behind the shop, but to another 'Alley' with a rather big door.

 _That's a big ass door…not as big as the one out front, but still kinda big._

Sora stops in front of it and stares in awe. "Woooaaahhh!" He turns around and looks at me with just this giant innocent smile plastered across his face. Despite feeling slightly miserable about losing my star and Mickey; a small smile finds its way to my own mug.

"Yeah, that's a big door." I chuckle slightly at his excitement.

"I wonder what's on the other side." He starts toward it and for a split second I feel as though we're being watched; I turn around to look, but…no one's there.

 _Weird._

"Samn, c'mon!" I turn back and he's already half way through the door.

"Hey! Wait up!" He disappears through the other side and I chase after him.

As I catch up I'm slightly out of breath and have to put my hands on my knees. "Hey…we gotta…stick together…" Sora doesn't respond as I gather my breath, but the eerie silence screams at me. "Sora…are you okay?"

"That man…he just disappeared…then that thing came out and…there wasn't anything I could do…"

"What thing?" I glance around afraid of his answer but most likely knowing what it is.

"I don't know what it was, but it looked like the things from my island." His smile is gone.

 _Heartless…_

I look around some more, taking in the layout of the area; some shops, maybe a church of some kind, a fountain, benches…and a hotel…

"Look!" Sora points and I follow his finger to a black being rising out of the ground with glowing yellow eyes and antennae.

I grit my teeth as I recognize them from my home and their fight with Mickey. "Sora! Run!"

 _I don't have a weapon like Mickey…I can't fight…the only thing I can do to protect Sora is get him to safety._

Since he hasn't moved I grab Sora by the wrist and run for the hotel, hopefully it'll be safe in there.

. . .

I slam my body up against the door to keep it closed against the barrage of heartless outside. The door shakes with every one that jumps against it and a few times I feel like I might not be able to hold it, but after a few terror filled minutes they seem to stop.

I take a deep breath, sigh it out, and step away from the door. _Hopefully we're safe for now…_

"I think they may have given up…" We relax relieved and look around at our new surroundings.

"Where are we?" Sora looks around and begins to walk down the hallway that we've found ourselves in. on either side are colored doors with numbers on them.

"I'm not sure, the sign outside said 'Hotel' so probably a hotel…" I put my hands back in my pockets and make sure my keychain is still there.

"But then where is everybody?"

"I don't know…" I trail behind and take note of all the different doors, an as we reach the end I notice a bell on what looks like a service desk; a curtain blocks my view inside. I glance over to Sora who just continues to stare at me so I shrug and tap the bell with my finger. A few seconds pass with no answer.

"Guess nobodies home…" I shrug again and return my hands to my pockets.

"Yeah…" Sora looks from the help desk to me. "Think it's safe out there yet?" I shrug my shoulders.

"Dunno. Only one way to find out I guess."

Sora heads to the door behind him that seems to lead outside and opens it a crack, pokes his head out, looks left and right and then steps out with me in toe. As I emerge I look around again for any sign of the Heartless, but there's none.

"Where to now, Sora?" He points left and I follow his point to some stairs and spot a door on the side of the Church-like building.

"How about there?"

I sigh. _Sure Sora, why not? It's not like Heartless can pop out at any minute…let's just keep meandering about…_

 _"_ Lead the way." He nods and we continue up the stairs to the door, a sign hangs on it. _Gizmo Shop? Hmm okay…_

Sora opens the door and steps inside, I'm about to do the same when a shiver runs up my spine and I once again feel like we're being watched. I turn slowly, but once again, no one. With an annoyed huff I shrug and step through the door and into the Gizmo Shop.

. . .

Inside is just a giant mess of colors and gears and craziness, but there's no sign of the Heartless coming to crash the party so we walk on through. Halfway through the nausea inducing fun house I spot a grandfather clock in the wall, I stop for a sec in front of it to marvel, but seeing as how the shop is small and there's no sign of the kid with the key I'm supposed to look for or Sora's friends here, we continue on.

When we come through the other side we find ourselves in a weird area above the ground with a broken ladder to out left and a not so broken on to our right leading to the ground. Sora starts to head to the one to the left but as he reaches for one of the broken bars I grab his arm, making him stop.

"Sora that's broken." He looks at it as if he had no idea and then sighs before going to climb down the other one, naturally I follow close behind.

I drop off the bottom of the ladder and my shoes make a light click against the cobblestone ground. We're in what looks like a dead end aside from two doors. I watch as he tries the first one, but it's locked. I'm about to turn around and go the other way when he tries the second and I hear it open.

"Sora! Wait! That's probably somebody's house!" The door closes behind him, but I open it back up and head in after him.

What I walk into the house I don't see Sora at first, but I do in fact realize that it's someone's house. "Sora?"

"Over here." I turn around to see him kneeling down next to two terribly depressed Dalmatians.

"Oh no…is she sick?" My heart breaks a little as I walk over and kneel down next to the female. She sniffs my hand as I offer it to her and then she nudges it weakly, I begin to pet her.

"No I don't think so…" Sora stands up and begins to look around the room at the many picture frames that line the walls. I notice now that the dogs have collars so I check the tags for names.

 _Pongo and Perdita…hmm._

The female, Perdita, whines softly as she lays her head on my leg. I sigh, heartbroken and glance to Pongo. "Whatsa matter with your girlfriend Pongo?" He stares back at me with sad eyes and that's when I see it. My eyes land on one of the picture frames and I see their puppies. "Oh no…"

"What? Did you find something?" Sora comes back over and I point to the picture as I continue to pet Perdita.

"I think…they may have lost their puppies…" At the mention at the word puppies Perdita raises her head and whines causing my already broken heart to shatter.

"But traverse Town is a place where people who lost their worlds come, so who knows where those puppies might be…" Perdita whines again.

"Well we can't just let here sit here and suffer." He walks over and begins to pet Pongo."Yeah I know that, but we don't even know; one, where the puppies are, two, if they're even in Traverse Town, and three, how many puppies there actually are. There could be five there could be a hundred." Almost as if he understands, Pongo trots over to the coffee table and picks up the newspaper that on it and brings it back, dropping it at Sora's feet.

My eyes land on the first pages headliner. _You've gotta be kidding me…_

"Not a hundred but a hundred and one…" I ignore him and begin to read the article.

" _Pongo and Perdita originally parents to a litter of 15 puppies had the puppies stolen in the beginning of winter. The only one home at the time was the Nanny who claimed that two men claiming to be from the electric company broke in and stole the poor puppies. Scotland Yard began their search immediately, but had a hard time locating any of the missing pups or any witnesses to the dognapping. Their list of potential suspects was short but on that list was a woman by the name of Cruella DeVille; who had previously attempted to purchase the puppies from owners Roger and Anita. Roger claims that the woman got irate when he refused to sell any of the puppies. After about a week of searching for the missing puppies, both Pongo and Perdita were reported missing as well, leaving the owners distraught. Other owners in the area reported that their own dogs had gone wild but none of them ran away. Roger and Anita, now dogless were about to give up hope when Pongo and Perdita returned. They were not only covered in soot, but they also returned with not only their puppies, but eighty-four more. Seventeen to a hundred and one. Seeing as how the dogs returned on their own no charges have been filed, but Cruella DeVille still remains suspect along with her constituents Jasper and Horace. Roger and Anita later decided to buy a 'Dalmatian Plantation' out in the countryside where they now live with their one hundred and one Dalmatians"_

As I finish reading the article I just can't believe it. "99 puppies are missing…" Perdita whines and I begin to stroke her head again. "You've been through a lot, huh girl…" I glance up to Sora. "So what do you say, Sora? Want to keep a look out for some Dalmatian puppies while we look for your friends?"

Without hesitation he smiles. "Definitely."

I sigh and stand up slowly, both dogs still sad. "Don't worry we'll come back and if we find any puppies we'll send 'em home to you."

Perdita stands at attention, her tail wagging fiercely, I give her a short pat on the head and back up, giving Sora a flick with my head in the direction of the door to tell him it's time to go. He stands and nods, but heads to the other door, leading further into the house.

"Sora! Wait!" I go after him through the door and come into what seems like and actual living room, with a fireplace, two couches, and a table. "Dude what the hell! This is trespassing!"

He stops with his hand on the next door. "No it's not, there's no one around. Haven't you noticed? Can't trespass if there's no one to see you in here right?" I pause as he pushes through the door and into the next room.

 _That's not really how it works…_

I sigh, stick one hand in my pocket and once again, follow him.

The next room seems to be a dining room with a table and four chairs; I note the extra two chairs up against the wall as I follow him into the next room.

As we pass through the doors I can't really decide what this room is used for. _Could this really be another living room?_ There's a couch, a coffee table, a TV, 2 other cushion-type chairs, and a window seat.

Sora stops short and I bump into him, staggering backwards. "What is it?"

"This door is different, it must lead outside." I peek my head around and he's not lying, this new door looks fancy like an entrance door. "Let's find out where it goes." Before I can even say anything he pushes both doors open and walks out. It takes me only but a minute to follow him out, but when I emerge I'm surprised to find that we're come out into an alleyway.

"This place is a maze, how will we ever get back to Cid?" I sigh as we start walking.

There's a difference in the path up ahead and as we get closer I realize it's actually a waterway that leads past three metal bars into who-knows-where. The only new way to go is left so I follow Sora past what seems to be the back of buildings and 'Caution' signs, referring to the waterways, until we come across another door.

"Wonder where this one goes." Sora doesn't wait for me this time, he just pushes through it and as I come out onto the other side I can't believe my eyes.

"We're back where we started?!" I look around and notice the fountain from earlier signifying that, yes, we've just gone around in on big ass circle.

 _How did I not see this door here earlier?_

Sora walks toward the fountain and takes a seat on its edge. "So, what now?" He sighs, defeated.

 _Oh that's right…we didn't find his friends…_

"There might be more to this place; of we could go see if Cid found out anything" I shrug my shoulders while clutching the keychain in my pocket.

"Let's just go back, for all we know they may have made it there after we left." I nod as he kicks off the edge to his feet and heads toward the door leading to the area where Cid is. I take a step but then a shiver runs down my spine and I feel like we're being followed again, but seeing as how once again I can't see anyone or anything, I shrug it off and follow Sora through the door, down the stairs, and into Cid's Accessory Shop.

. . .

"Well, I'll be. You made it back in one piece." He greets us with a big smile and I make my way over to the counter.

"Yeah there were some heartless out there, but we were able to run from 'em." He frowns slightly.

"Oh, I see…" There's a silence between all of us and I take the chance to ask about my shard.

"So! Were you able to fix my shard yet?" His frown deepens and my heart sinks.

"I'm sorry little lady, I haven't been able to look at it yet, but I promise ya I will" I nod slowly and stare into the glass counter below, its contents twinkling against the light.

 _Will he really be able to fix it?_

"So, _Sora_ , any sign of those friends of yers?"

"No, not yet, but I know they're out there somewhere." His voice seems to have regained its confidence; a drastic change from 'fountain Sora'.

"Maybe you should go ask Yuffie and Aerith, they might know somethin'." Cid places his hands on the counter causing me to look up at him.

"Friends of yours?"

"Somthin' like that. I think they've been staying at that hotel, but I can't remember if it's the green room or the red room…you'll have to knock." I frown.

 _No…I was just gonna waltz on in…not to mention that we were literally just friggin' there…_

"Alright! We'll go check it out!" Sora's enthusiasm has returned in full force and he's already heading out the door. I give Cid a pleading look, but he flicks his head toward the door. "C'mon Samn, maybe we just missed them." I sigh and trudge out after him.

 _Man all I wanted to do was sit and wait on the couch for Cid to finish my shard now I gotta-_

"They'll come after you out of nowhere and they'll keep coming at you, as long as you continue to wield the Keyblade." My head snaps in the direction of the voice and I immediately recognize it.

 _Leon?!_

"But why? Why would it choose a kid like you?" I snap from Leon to Sora as the full realization of his words hits me.

"What?!"

 **Hi everyone! I know it's been a while and I apologize for that so here's a super long complicated chapter to tide you over. I think the only new follower is Lumiere D'Amour, if I missed anyone I sincerely apologize. Now for the Chapter 5 comments! Thehomiewhowrites- *winky face* seems like you guys will just have to keep reading and find out now wontcha. I already have an outline of the next chapter from the original story so hopefully, as long as the other two fics don't take too long, I should be updating a bit sooner. Guest- yeah kinda, I'm only just testing this out this time because it's kinda hard to write this way. It's like would you rather her know about everything or be surprised at all the talking animals and then eventually be like 'I've seen so much shit I'm not even surprised anymore.' 'Cause in a bunch of other fics I have I used the TV portal trope through a DVD but it felt weird to use that so much, so now she just kinda had bad luck and ends up in places. But that seems to be it for now, so I hope you enjoy, go look at my art…blah…blahh…I'm tired…c ya.**


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

* * *

"They'll come at you as long as you continue to wield they Keybade. But why? Why would it choose a kid like you?"

"What?!"

* * *

I look behind me at Sora, a giant key in his hands. It reminds me of Mickey's weapon, but it literally looks like you took an old skeleton key and just enlarged it and made a new handle for it and painted it yellow.

 _What the hell! Where was he keeping that thing?!_

"You had that the whole time?! Where did it even come from?! Where were you keeping it?!" Sora ignores me, and he raises his guard at Leon and begins to sidestep. I turn back around to see Leon doing the same thing.

"I'm sorry but I'm going to have to ask you to take a little nap."

 _What's going on?! Why does Leon want to knock Sora out? What is so important that we can't just walk with him?_

"C'mon guys! There's no reason to fight, we can settle this peacefully!" Both boys are still circling me, so I'm literally stuck in the middle.

"He started it!" Sora continues to circle me, but by his tone he doesn't really want to fight.

 _Yeah, he may have started it, but I'm gonna finish it!_

"Sora don't fight him! You'll just get yourself hurt!" His eyes are focused, and he doesn't respond, but something tell me that he heard me.

"You should listen to her kid." I spin back around to Leon.

"Leon stop! We'll go with you, you don't have to fight!" He scoffs as if he doesn't believe me. I can feel myself getting angry. "If you don't stop I'm gonna kick both of your asses!" My outburst causes them to stop in their tracks. Leon drops his guard slightly, a giant smirk slapped across his face.

"You're gonna kick _my_ ass?"

"Yeah! If I have to!" _Probably not, but still!_

Leon laughs causing him to relax, lowering his guard all the way. "Alright Kid, you win. I don't wanna have to say a girl kicked my ass." He raises his weapon and rests it on his shoulder. I smile and turn back around to Sora who still has his guard up.

"C'mon Sora maybe he's seen your friends." He lets his weapon drop and his face lights up.

"Riku and Kairi?!" I nod.

"C'mon follow me and stay close." Leon spins on his heels and starts heading up the stairs toward the Accessory Shop, his weapon still on his shoulder. I sigh in relief and turn back to Sora. I'm about to tell him to hurry up when I spot a heartless behind him, ready to attack. Panic shoots through me as I begin to run toward him.

"SORA, BEHIND YOU!"

He turns, but it's too late, the heartless swings it's claws, sending him flying one way and the Keyblade another.

More and more heartless appear as I run and slide to Sora's aid, he's lying on his back one hand on his chest. I pick him up and jostle him a little.

"Sora! Sora wake up, we gotta move!" I look around for Leon and find him fighting the heartless to try to get back to us. "Leon! He won't wake up! What do I do?!" I can feel myself floating on the edge of panic.

 _If I scream loud enough would Cid come to the rescue?_

Leon looks back at me between blocking against the onslaught of attacks. "Is he breathing?" My brain finally kicks into gear with the slight instruction and I lean down to listen to his chest. His heartbeat is steady, and his breath is slow, but he _is_ breathing. I sigh relieved.

"Yeah, he's breathing." As I turn to look at Leon I see a swarm of heartless heading our way. I hear him yell something at me, but I don't make it out. I only have time to pull Sora to my chest to protect him before darkness falls.

. . .

 _I'm cold…so cold…am I floating? Or falling? It's so dark, are my eyes even open? I don't know what's up and what's down...where is Sora? Where am I?_

My foot touches something hard beneath me and it seems like solid ground. I'm able to stand and I bend down to try and touch it, but there's nothing but cold. I have my eyes wide open, but there's nothing to see but the black abyss.

I take a step forward and the floor explodes into light, it's so bright I have to shield my eyes from it. When the light fades to a tolerable level I look down to see a giant stained-glass version of Mickey, he looks like he's asleep. A shiver runs down my spine as I make my way to the center of the image.

 _How do I get out of here?_

I glance up and notice something coming my way.

 _What is that? It's glowing…_

I wait and as it comes closer I realize what it is.

 _Mickey's Keychain?!_

I check my pocket, but there's nothing there. The keychain floats down and is within reach so I jump up and grab it. As my fingers wrap around it the darkness once again explodes into light.

. . .

My eyes are shut tight from the blinding light, but after a second, I open them one at a time.

 _Wait? How did I get back?_

I'm back in Traverse Town, holding the unconscious body of Sora. Leon is still fighting the heartless but the ones that were attacking me, are gone. As I look around some more I see that there are a few left but they're standing at a safe distance, twitching as if ready to fight.

 _My hand feels funny…_

I look down and can't believe my eyes.

 _Mickey's weapon?!_

The weapon hums powerfully in my hand as if purring. The heartless edge closer continuing to twitch. The weapon responds by guiding my hand toward the enemy and a voice floats into my head.

" _Don't be afraid, you have the key that will unlock the light in the darkness. The power to fight for the light, the spare piece. You have the power to seek out stars and you don't do it alone, the Keyblade will guide you if you let it. Become one with it, the Star Seeker."_

The voice disappears, but I'm not scared, with my own Keyblade in my hand I gently put Sora down and stand, ready to protect him. The blade hums again, seeming impatient.

 _Give me the strength to protect those I care for and I'll give you heartless._

I change my stance and put one foot forward slightly and aim the tip of the blade at the ground beside me and wait. A heartless rushes at me and I jump forward to slice though it, guided by the will of the Keyblade.

 _We won't let them touch Sora!_

Enemy after enemy we continue on and with each passing second the Star Seeker begins to feel like an extension of myself. After a few more, I begin to predict the way the Keyblade will pull and a new surge of power rushes into me.

 _I can't believe it! We're fighting as one!_

The weapon hums again in my hand happily as if it can hear my thoughts.

 _Alright! Let's get 'em!_

. . .

As we slice through the last enemy it evaporated into the air, releasing what looks like a heart. I'm out of breath and watch it float into the sky with my hands on my knees, my right hand still gripping the Keyblade. My Keyblade. I take a deep breath as the heart fades from view and sigh it out as Leon comes up behind me.

"You okay?" I look at him before looking back to Sora.

"I am, but he's still out cold…" We walk the few feet over to where he lays unconscious and I crouch beside him, setting the Star Seeker down.

"I've got somewhere we can go that we can talk and be safe for a while." Leon moves closer to Sora as if to pick him up, but after his last stunt I don't want him to touch him, so I put my hand out to stop him.

"No, I've got this." I adjust Sora so he's sitting before I move in front of him and pull him up onto my back. I heft him one last time and his bright yellow shoes swing slightly at my sides. He's not as heavy as I thought he'd be. I bend forward and look down at the Star Seeker.

 _How am I gonna pick you up?_

It glows in response and then vanishes. Two seconds later the familiar keychain is hanging off one of my belt loops.

 _Oh…alright, that works._

I look at Leon who has walked over and picked up Sora's Keyblade, I sigh and try to adjust him one more time because he's on my hair but to no avail. Leon walks back over to me, noticing my struggle.

"You alright?" He raises an eyebrow and I look at Sora's Keyblade and sigh again.

"Yeah, I'm fine, let's go."

 **Hey everyone, ^^' I know that I said I had planned this chapter out, but it wasn't as easy to write as I thought so I'm sorry if it sucked. I wasn't really feelin' it. By the time I got to it I had already burned myself out ^^' Alright let's check to see if anyone new came. *Scratches chin* Hmm…I think…Pan94 is the only new favorite-er…Now for follows, it looks like Shiranai Atsune-wait that name looks familiar…HEY YOU FOLLOW MY DEATH NOTE STORY TOO ^^ Thanks for comin over here and checking on this one. An yeah, it's the same Samn as Suzuki ^^. That's super cool! Looks like pan also followed, thanks Pan! Now to the comments. *looks sad* awe…there haven't been any since Chapter 5…well that's okay maybe next time ^^ see you guys later peace out.**


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

* * *

With Sora on my back Leon leads me through first district and into Second to where the Hotel is. We see a few Heartless on the way, but none of them attempt to attack up. When we finally step into the Hotel, he goes to the green door and knocks a few times, to which a female voice responds.

"Come in."

Leon opens the door and I heft Sora on my back before following him in. The girl who had called to us greets us as we walk in, but notices Sora and follow me as I move to rest him on the bed.

"Wow…don't you think you over did it Squall?" I turn to look at them confused before I sit of the edge of the bed by Sora's feet.

 _What does she mean Squall? I thought his name was Leon…_

"I told you not to call me that." Leon snaps at the girl and sets Sora's Keyblade against the bed before leaning up against a wall… _Or is that a door? Closet maybe?_

"Yeah, yeah." I turn to the girl and take in her appearance. Short black hair and she only looks a few years older than me. There's hints of a grey headband under her bangs and a yellow scarf hangs around her neck. Her shirt is green, but it's more of like a bandeau with blue straps. Her shorts are a light yellow and there is a belt on them…but the way she's wearing it, it might be just for show. On her arms are fishnet gloves that reach her elbow and those are covered by forearm length orange gloves. Her legs are covered by thigh high white socks under ankle high light brown boots.

 _Who dresses these people? She looks like some sort of Ninja…_

The girl brushes Leon off with and looks to me. "So; who're you?" She leans down and places her hands on her hips, but her face comes so close to my own that I have to back pedal onto the bed and avoid Sora's giant yellow shoes.

 _Personal space!_

"Um, Samn, Samn Crisis." She smiles and backs off and points her thumb at herself.

"Well it's nice to meet you Samn, I'm the great Ninja Yuffie!"

 _Figures…I was right she is a Ninja…_

"Yuffie…" I repeat her name as Leon comes back up to grab Sora's Keyblade. "What are you doing?" Leon lifts the Keyblade over Sora's chest.

"We need to seal his heart." I jump up from the bed and push the Keyblade away.

"What?! No!" There's fire inside me, hot and angry. I must look pissed because Yuffie backs up a little.

"You don't even now why and you're objecting?" Leon sounds annoyed, but he doesn't lift the Keyblade again. _He doesn't even have his weapon, it's against the door where he was._

"Hell, yeah I am! You've been nothing but a dick this whole time, you didn't even know Sora, but without even asking us to come with you, you challenged him to a fight! I thought you were okay when we first met, but now I have no idea what's going on." My anger transforms and at the ends of my rant I'm just upset and ready to cry.

 _I've just been through so much bullshit, I just wanna go home…_

"Woah, hey!" Yuffie tries to approach me, but I ball my fists and look at the ground and try not to cry.

"No, Yuffie, she's right; they're just kids. I should have been more gentle." She sighs. "The reason I want to seal his heart is to keep him safe, it'll hide him from the darkness. His heart is how the Heartless are tracking him." I wipe my eyes and look up at him. "Are you okay with it now?" I glance to Sora and then back to Leon.

"Does it matter which Keyblade does it?" He looks at me funny, but then the Star Seeker appears in my hand, causing them to jump back.

"Woah!"

After they recover, Leon seems pleased. "Well I'll be, there were actually two keys…" I shrug.

"Yeah, I'm not sure how I got it, but the keychain Mickey gave me turned into it when I tried to save Sora.

"Well, it's a long story, but to shorten it; Keyblades come in all shapes and sizes and since there aren't any masters anymore the Keyblade chooses its wielder." I hold up my Keyblade and it purrs in my hand. Leon walks over and rests a hand on my shoulder. "Mickey must have sensed something in you and given you his own Keyblade keychain hoping that it would become one. To this day we're not really sure how they're created." I nod and take a deep breath before sighing it out.

"You never answered my question though Leon…" I stare at Sora's sleeping form, so small, so fragile.

 _We're both so young and we're being dragged into all this…I'm only fourteen…_

"No, it doesn't matter whose. Do you know how to do it?" He takes his hand off my shoulder as I raise my Keyblade, my eyes shut, ready to concentrate.

"No, but the Keyblade does. I'm sure we can figure it out." The Keyblade pulses in my hands as if it's agreeing with me and I smile.

 _Alright, are you ready? We want to seal Sora's heart from the darkness and protect him._

The Keyblade pulses once more and a cool wind flows around me as a Keyhole appears in the darkness. My eyes are still closed but it doesn't feel like this dark has come from that, although I can't quite place it. I imagine myself locking the keyhole and as I do a stream of light comes out of the Star Seeker and into the hole. I stay focused on locking it, but something gnaws at me.

 _Is someone watching me? Well, of course there is; Leon and Yuffie…but still…it feels like someone else is here with us…_

The lock clicks and I open my eyes. Leon comes over and puts a hand on my shoulder again. "Good job Kid."

Yuffie bounces with excitement. "Wow! That was so cool! There was like this mysterious wind and then it blew through the whole room, but it only affected you! It didn't touch anything else!" I look at her stunned.

"What?"

"You got a whole lot of power kid, just waiting to be unlocked." He looks to me and then Sora. "Now all we gotta do is wait for sleeping beauty to wake up." I grin softly, but inside I'm worried about Sora.

 _Will he be mad at me for sealing his heart? And who if anyone was watching us? Well I don't feel it as much now…but I did when I was locking it…could it be that when I locked his heart I was actually inside it and he was watching me? I guess 'till he wakes up I'll never know._


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

* * *

Time seems to drag as we wait for Sora to wake up. At first, I sat on the bed, but then that got boring, so I checked out all the paintings in the room, but that didn't last long so I eventually sat on the floor against the wall opposite my friend.

I sigh and lean my head back against the cool wall, my Keyblade across my lap. I'm tired and it feels like it's been forever since I slept. Suddenly, as my mind wanders, I get a thought.

"Hey, Leon?" He looks down at me from his spot against the wall or door…whatever. Since after I sealed Sora's heart he had retreated to that spot with his ankles crossed as well as his arms and only recently had he looked like he was sleeping. Yuffie on the other hand was sitting on the bed with her arms resting on the footboard and her head on top of her arms.

"Hmm?"

"Why only Sora's heart? I can use the Keyblade too, why not seal mine too?"

Leon sighs, which isn't a good sign. "Because yours…is already locked…" My heart drops…

"What?! How?!" My sudden outburst seems to wake Yuffie and she looks over to Sora.

"Hey, I think he's coming to." I stand up, Keyblade in hand and watch as she leans over Sora.

"Kairi?" His eyes flutter open as he drifts back into consciousness.

 _Kairi? Isn't that the name of one of the friends he's looking for?_

Yuffie puts her hands on her hips looking offended. "Kairi? Who's Kairi? I'm the great Ninja Yuffie." Sora sits up and rubs the sleep from his eyes.

"Oh, Sorry…" He spots me and his face lights up. "You're still here!" I nod and give him a gentle smile.

 _Did I make the right choice? I think I did, but then again, I did it without his permission…_

"Why would I leave?"

 _And where would I go?_

Sora's eyes travel down to my Keyblade and I hold it up, so he can see. "Woah! When did you get that?!" I bring it up to my own eye level and smile again.

"It came to me when I needed it most." The Keyblade pulses happily. _If you could even give it an emotion._

Leon clears his throat and pulls our attention, he's still leaning against that door. "The Keyblade; that's what the heartless are after. We concealed your heart, so they wouldn't find you."

Sora's face sours instantly. "You what?!" My heart pangs as I hear the concern in his voice. "Wait! Who's _we_ and what do you mean concealed it?!"

I suddenly feel horrible and I walk to the window to look out over the back alley. "I-it was me…I locked your heart, so you'd be hidden and safe from the heartless." I can't even bring myself to look at him… _He sounds so betrayed…I know I haven't known him long, but I feel like he's my friend anyway…_ Through the window I can see heartless beginning to swarm.

"Wh-how could you do that without asking me first?!" His voice cracks in distress and my heart aches. I clench my fists as a single tear flows down my face. I can't keep it together anymore, so I turn to face him while trying desperately by failing to keep to together.

"Sora! It was either I do it or Leon! I wanted to keep you safe dammit! And at the time I thought that was the right thing to do!" At the end of my outburst I find myself staring at the carpet watching my own tears soak it. Everyone is quiet, but then I hear Sora start to say something, but I can't take it anymore, so I run out the door and into the heartless infested night.


End file.
